


You're crazy but I'm out of my mind

by Cate_K1812



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental potions, Detention, Everything is Harry's fault, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Severus is helpful, potion brewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: In the middle of the night Draco sneaked into the library and met Harry, and Draco discovered a great secret about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and english is not my first language, so please be kind.  
> Beta made by the fabulous [bjjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones)
> 
> AU Harry got raised by his godfather Sirius Black and his husband/boyfriend Remus Lupin.

Draco walked through the great library. It hadn't been easy to sneak in because Snape watched over this part of the castle tonight. 

Suddenly he heard Snape calling, “Who's there?”

Damn, Draco thought. He must have seen the light of my wand.

He whispered, “Nox!”

As the light went out,Draco started running. He turned around several times and saw the light of Snape's wand and his shady figure in the black coat. The student ran around a bookshelf in the forbidden part of the library and crashed into something invisible. 

“What the heck?” he heard a familiar voice hissing, “Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“Potter?!” Draco whispered confused, “How...?”

He looked at the Gryffindor. His legs weren't there, also parts of his arms weren't visible. In front of Harry was a book and a glowing wand. 

“Who is there?” they heard Snape shouting, “If you are a student you will be in detention for an unknown time.”

“Damn it,” hissed Harry, grabbed Draco's arm and his wand, pulled him against himself and sat on the floor next to the bookshelf. Then he covered themselves with the invisible cloak and susurrated, “Nox.”

To be on the safe side he pressed Draco close to his chest and covered his mouth with his hand.  
“Quiet and don't move!” Harry commanded. 

Snape arrived at the forbidden section and looked around, seeing nothing, but a book lying on the floor. 

He picked it up and read the title, “`The secret magic of Animagi´”. He looked around again, and murmured to himself, “Probably a ghost pushed it out of the shelf.”

He put the book back where it belonged and walked away. 

Harry and Draco kept sitting pressed up close to each other for several minutes until they were sure, that Professor Snape was gone.

Harry sighed, “I think the coast is clear now.”

The Slytherin freed himself and hectically stood up, “What the heck, Potter!?” he screamed silently, “Why hasn't Snape seen us? What is this cloak? And most interesting of all, what are you doing here?”

Harry shrugged and stood up. He folded the cloak and put it under his sweater. 

Calmly, he said, “Lumus. I was looking for a special book, because of my uncle. And what are you doing here, in the middle of the night, without any disguise?” he giggled, “That was a rhyme.”

He searched for the book Professor Snape put away and pulled it out of the shelf again.

“None of your business,” Draco nagged. 

Unhurriedly, Harry read some pages of the book in his hands. The black haired boy was obviously not interested in Draco, so he started searching for his own book. But he had no idea what kind of book he was looking for. 

“Need any help?” Harry asked without looking up.

“No.” the Slytherin replied. 

“What are you looking for?” Harry asked again, “Maybe I can help you. I know nearly every book in the forbidden section. Are you looking for a spell?”

Irritated, Draco looked at him, then he lowered his gaze and said, “In June I become 16.”

“So what?” Harry asked, “I become 16 in July, too.”

“You don't get it!” Draco shouted angry, “My father wants me to become a Deatheater, like he is. But I'm afraid. The mark will hurt and scar me for life.”

“So you're looking for a protecting spell?” Potter reasoned. 

Draco nodded, something like hope in his eyes, “You know such a spell?”

Harry closed the book and shook his head. Draco sighed. 

“If you tell anybody about what happened here, Potter, I'll kill you.” he threatened. 

“Sure.” Harry replied, “We should go now. It's already 3 am.”

He put the book back into the shelf and hauled out the invisible cloak. He put it on and disappeared.  
“Watch out, don't get captured,” he said and went away. 

~~~oOo~~~

The following day, Harry was tired as always and it really wasn't easy to stay awake during Professor McGonagall's class. But Hermione and Ron helped him pay attention. After class during lunch, Harry wasn't sleepy anymore. The fresh air outside the classroom let the tiredness disappear.

“How long you've been out last night?” Hermione asked. 

“Don't know exactly.” Harry answered, “I slipped out around midnight and when I left the library it was 3 am.”

Ron swallowed on his tea and coughed, “You were out for three hours?! And nobody noticed?”

“He had the cloak, Ron.” Hermione said, “But Harry, you shouldn't be out for too long. Someday someone will notice that you're gone.”

Harry shrugged and bit in his sandwich. 

“Have you found out anything interesting about the Animagi?” she asked. 

“Not really,” he answered, “But I met Malfoy last night. He was looking for a strong protecting spell. Do you know something about such a spell?”

Ron rolled his eyes, “What is it Draco needs protection from? He's rich.”

“Money can't buy everything, Ron,” Hermione replied harsh. She turned back to Harry. “What does he need the spell for?” she repeated Ron's question.

“To protect himself against the dark Lord, I think.” Harry whispered. 

His friends gasped in shock. 

“To do what!?” Ron asked, “The dark Lord. The dark Lord?”

“You know another one?” Hermione asked, “But that's kinda logical. His father is a Deatheater, as I remember. And so is his mother.”

“And he is afraid?” said Ron, “What is he afraid of?”

Harry ate up his sandwich and replied, “He said, the mark would scar him for life and he doesn't really want that, but he also can't rebel against his family.”

“What a wimp,” Ron spit. 

Hermione hit the redhead into the ribs. “Don't be so insensitive.”

Harry stood up and simply said, “I'm going to my room,” then he left the dining hall. 

He walked through some of the hallways. What should I do?, he asked himself. How can I help Malfoy? Suddenly he had an idea. He hauled out the invisible cloak under his coat and put it on. Searching Malfoy he ran through the castle. Nobody saw or noticed him, they just heard someone running. Then he found the Slytherin, who just finished his quidditch training. He was the last one who's leaving the field. Harry came from behind and dragged him under the cloak and against one of the pillar of the arcade. 

“Potter, what are you doing?” Draco asked angry and noticed the invisible cloak, “Why are you hiding us?”

“I've got an idea.” Harry said.

“What idea?” he asked again and slowly felt queasy. 

Potter was way to close. 

“I'll help you finding the spell you need,” Harry began, “In return you tell Dumbledore anything you know about Volde...”

“Shut up.” Draco hissed and covered Harrys mouth with his gloved hand, “You're not allowed to say his name.”

Harry pulled the hand of his mouth and asked, “Why not?” 

“Just don't do it.” Draco repeated, “But alright. If you help me, I'll help you.”

“You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours,” said Harry. 

“Don't say such ridiculous things, Potter,” the Slytherin hissed. 

Harry smirked and left Draco alone. The blond boy leaned against the pillar. His checks were slightly read and he had no real explanation for that.

“Hey Malfoy, what's up? Come on?” the teamleader shouted and Draco ran to the team.

~~~oOo~~~

Harry made his way to the owlery. He climbed the stairs and reached the tower with the owls. Hedwig hooted gently when she saw her wizard. Harry petted her gently. In a small rack laid parchment and a quill. He took it and quickly wrote a letter to his uncles.

5th May 1996

Dear Sirius and Remus, 

I have a very important question to both of you. Do you know a strong protection spell? It must be strong enough to avoid the marking of the Deatheaters. It's for a friend of mine and really very important. If you know anything write me immediately. 

Love Harry.

He gave Hedwig the letter, petted her once more and let her fly away. The snowy owl fast vanished on the horizon. He heard a loud hoot. On a perch next to him sat a big eagle owl. 

“Hey beauty,” he greeted the owl. 

On a label the owl was wearing on his foot stood a name. 

“Lear.” he read on the label, “Nice name.”

Then he turned around and left the owlery. 

~~~oOo~~~

During the diner the owls brought the mail. Hedwig threw two letters in front of Harry and flew away again. Curiously he opened the first letter. 

5th May 1996

Dear Harry,

Why the hell do you need such a spell? Who's this “friend”? Is it a girl? Are you in love? I wanna know everything. About the Deatheater, don't mess around with them or the dark Lord. We all know he's back. About the spell, search in the library. Somewhere in the forbidden sector must be a book about it.

All love Sirius. 

“Wow Sirius isn't very helpful at all.” Harry muttered.

He opened the second letter. It was from Remus. 

5th May 1996

Dear Harry, 

Ignore Sirius' letter, he isn't very helpful. But he is right in one point, in the forbidden section must be a book about it. But I would appreciate it, if you would not look for it. But I know you have the cloak and I also know you won't listen to me anyway. Be careful. My tip is, ask Professor Dumbledore. He's the strongest wizard I know.

Best wishes Remus.

Deflated he drooped the letter.

“Harry, what's up?” Hermione asked. She looked at the letters and whispered, “Is it something about Draco?”

Harry nodded and said: “My uncles don't really have an answer. Sirius thinks I have a girlfriend and Remus won't see me in trouble.”

With the arms akimbo she replied, “I can understand Remus. I don't want you in trouble either. Especially not with Draco.”

“You're overacting,” Harry warded, “I have the cloak and no one will notice me.”

“Just be careful,” she warned. 

He nodded again and grinned. 

Ron leaned over to them and looked at the letters, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing!” Harry said and put the letters under his coat. 

Ron looked confused to his friend and asked, “Stress with your uncles?”

“Kind of,” he answered and fast ate up. He turned to Hermione, “And you really don't know anything?”

She shook her head and replied, “Your uncle is a Professor. Maybe he can study the Deatheaters and make an own charm against the mark.”

“You really have strange ideas.” said Ron and rolled his eyes. 

“That's a great idea,” Harry said excited. 

He kissed her on the forehead and ran away. She jumped up and followed him in the hall. 

“Harry wait!” she shouted. 

He stopped and turned around, “What? I have no time.”

She grabbed his arm and asked quietly, “Do your uncles even know about your... preference?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, that you prefer boys.” she clarified herself. 

He shook her head, “Not yet. But I'm sure they don't care. You know them. See ya. I gotta go.”

She let him go, knowing he was a hothead, just like Sirius.

~~~oOo~~~

Harry went to his room and started writing two letters. The first one was for his uncles. He wrote about Hermione's idea and that his friend, he wrote about earlier was named Draco Malfoy. The second letter was for Draco himself. After he signed with `HP´ he rushed to the owlery. Panting he arrived in the tower.

“I hate these stairs.” he panted and looked for Hedwig. 

The white owl sat on a perch next to the big eagle owl Lear, he met the first time he was here today. 

“Hey pretty girl.” he greeted his friend, “I have another letter for you.”

He lifted her up, gave her the letter and let her fly. Than he returned to the dining hall. Hermione and Ron still sat on the Tables. Draco and a few of the other Slytherins were also there. Harry went to Fred and George. They were doing their homework, on the first look. On second view he saw that they were planning a new prank. 

“Hey guys.” he said and lay his arms around them, “Have you got a magic chocolate frog?”

“Sure.” Fred answered. 

“What do we get in return?” George asked.

“I have one galleone.” Harry replied. 

“Deal,” the twins said and Fred pulled a box with the frog out of his schoolbag. 

Harry thanked and handed them the golden coin. He walked slowly though the room. The Slytherin table was next to the Gryffindor table and Draco's back was turned to the Gryffindors. Harry opened the box and the chocolate frog jumped out of the box, right onto Draco's head.

“What the...? he screamed. 

His friends started giggling. 

Harry's plan worked perfectly and he apologized, “Oh, I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I hadn't expected, that it would jump to you.”

He gently grabbed the frog from Draco's head. While he did that, he carefully shoved the small folded letter in the blond boy's collar. 

“Potter. I could have think, that it was your fault. You're such a dork.” Malfoy beefed. 

“I know,” Harry replied, “You tell me every time we meet.”

He closed the box with the chocolate frog and walked back to Ron and Hermione. Ron watched confused. 

“What was that?” he asked squeaking. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked sanctimoniously. 

Ron gesticulated wildly and pointed on Draco, how was twiddling with his collar. Harry typed with his wand on the box and opened it again. Than he bit in the frog and looked at the card. On the card was Salazar Slytherin. 

“Do I wanna know what you did?” Hermione asked. 

“Nope.” Harry answered. 

Hermione nodded and continued with her homework. Ron stared to his friend. Harry saw the ginger's face and grinned. 

~~~oOo~~~

Unnerved, Draco entered his room. Potter put something in his collar, it itched and he couldn't reach it. He took off the coat and a tiny, multiple folded piece of paper fell on the floor. He threw the coat on his bed and picked up the paper. Unfolding it, he read the text. 

Meet me tonight in front of your dorm. At midnight I'll pick you up. 

HP

“What is he planing?” he mumbled, “Does he already have a solution?” 

“Who's that letter from?!” he heard a sudden voice.

Scared, Draco turned around and saw Blaise Zabini. 

“No one,” he said in panic and scrunched the letter up behind his back. 

Blaise was taller than Draco and tried to reach the paper ball.  
“S-stop it!” the blond boy commended and burned the letter with a small charm he didn't need his wand to. 

Blaise, disappointed, stopped to reach the paper and sighed: “Who wrote you? Do you have a secret girlfriend?”

“None of your business!” Draco snarled. 

Blaise chuckled, “It is a secret girlfriend. Now it's on me, to find out how it is.”

“Yeah, yeah, good luck with that.” Draco jeered. 

That was a close thing, he thought and looked at the ash in his hand. Damn you, Potter. I hope you have a really good reason to order me out in the middle of the night. He threw the ash into the dustbin, then he took of his clothes and put them into his wardrobe. After that, he put on his pyjamas and dropped himself on his bed. He wanted to catch some sleep, who knew how much he would get this night.

“Already tired?” Blaise asked with a smirk.

“Just a bit exhausted,” he replied, “And now fuck off, Blaise.”

“As you wish, Prince Charming.” 

~~~oOo~~~

There were five minutes left to Midnight. Draco was nervous. He stood in the darkness, in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorm. He didn't want to illuminate his environment with the Lumus-charm. His face was covered in shadows from a hood. 

“Where is he?” he mumbled to himself. 

He looked to the portraits on the wall. Most of them were sleeping, some of them snored.  
Nervously, he stepped from one foot to the other. From the distance, he heard the big clock striking midnight. He wrapped his arms around his body, feeling a little cold. 

Suddenly he felt a wand in his neck. He froze. Who found him? Was it a teacher, another Slytherin?

“Hope I haven't kept you waiting,” Potter whispered in his ear. 

Relieved and pissed he whirled around. Potter was half covered in his invisible cloak and Draco just saw his head and his chest. 

“Are you nuts?!” Draco asked quietly, “You scared me to death!” 

“Oh calm down,” Harry quieted Draco and lifted the cloak, “come here.”

Draco made a small step back. He didn't trust Potter yet and he didn't want to be so close to him. 

“What's your problem?” Harry asked, “If you get caught, so will I. Now come on, Hermione told me not to stay out for too long, like last night.”

“What is she? Your mother?” Draco joked. 

“Any problems with that?” Harry asked.

He takes orders from a mudblood., Draco thought. Although he is a pureblood, raised by purebloods. Unwilling he stepped closer to Potter and under the cloak. Together they sidled to the library. 

“Why are we going to the library again?” Draco muttered. 

“My uncles told me, that somewhere in the forbidden section is a book about protecting spells. It wasn't very detailed. If we find nothing, Remus said, we should go to Dumbledore.” Harry explained, “But we better be quiet now.”

“Why should we be quiet?” he asked.  
Harry didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Draco's hips and slipped in the shadow of two high pillars. 

“What are you...?” Draco wanted to ask, but Harry covered his mouth with his hand. 

Some moments passed, without anything happening. Again and again Harry looked in the hallway. Then a silver tabby cat walked towards them. Draco didn't know this cat. Was it a teacher's pet? As the cat was gone Harry slowly relaxed. 

“Can you please tell me what that was about?” Draco whispered as quiet as a mouse.

“That was McGonagall.” he explained, “I heard her coming.”

“You did?” Draco asked disbelieving. 

Harry stooped down and took off his shoes. 

Meanwhile he said: “If you sneak out that often like I do, you could hear a cat, too. It's either McGonagall, or Mrs Norris and Filch.”

Draco took of his shoes too. Then they went on to the library. 

When they arrived in the forbidden section, Harry climbed a ladder and scanned the books on the upper shelves. Draco was covered in the cloak and kept the cover. Professor Snape was watching the library tonight. That's why they had to be very attentive. 

“You just help me to help Dumbledore, don't you?” Draco asked with a low voice. 

“What's wrong with that?” Harry countered the question. 

Draco looked up to him and said, “You don't do it for me. You're just acting for your own good.”

Irritated Harry turned his gaze to Draco who had pulled the cloak off of his head. 

“What do you expect me to say?” Harry asked, “You're also doing everything just for your own good.”

“Who do you think I am?” Draco asked angry. 

Harry jumped from the ladder and stepped close to the blond boy, “I think you are Draco Malfoy, a selfish, rich, brat who's totally afraid of rebelling against his family. I will help you, for Dumbledore so we can defeat the-one-not-be-named.”

Draco drew back from Harry, bumping against the bookshelf. Harrys glowing wand was right next to his head and he saw every detail in his angry face. 

“You got it?” Harry asked. 

“I've never noticed your beautiful green eyes,” he said without any connection to the conversation. 

“What?”

“What?” Draco blushed lowered his gaze. 

“What did you just say?!” Harry enquired, “Something about my eyes.”

Draco was totally embarrassed. He didn't know why he just said that. It was a panic reaction.  
“It... I... I don't know.” he spluttered, “I panicked.”

Harry made a step back and asked incredulously, “You compliment when you panic?”

Draco remained silent. 

Harry laughed sardonic, “You're weirder than I thought. Keep watching for Snape, I look for the  
book.”

Draco picked up the cloak, which had fallen to the floor when Harry pinned him to the shelf. Then he continued watching for Snape. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

About an hour had passed and nothing had happened. Draco dithered. Why had he said such a thing? Potters eyes were incredibly green, yes, but why had he said it? He never ever had said such things before. He never ever had done a compliment before to anyone else than himself or his family. What's going on with me?, he asked himself. 

“Your eyes are pretty, too.” Harry suddenly whispered.

Draco froze.

“Do you really think I didn't understand you?” the Gryffindor continued, “I just don't get it, why you did a compliment me like that, all of the sudden.”

“Neither do I.” Draco replied quietly.

Harry sighed and climbed down the ladder, “We should quit for tonight. It's late. You're in?”

Draco nodded and lifted the cloak. Harry slipped under it and together they walked back to the Slytherin dorm. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them said a word and only their shoulders touched each other. At the dorm, Draco bowed out and returned to his room. 

In the following days Harry and Draco sneaked out nearly every night. They scanned the books in the forbidden section and barley talked. Harry didn't really care. He was busy reading charms and spells and potion recipes. Draco thought about the events of the other night over and over again. He didn't trust to talk about it with Potter and there was no one else he could talk to. Except his owl, but it doesn't answer.

About a week after his first searches, Harry sat in class and couldn't help himself: he simply fell asleep. Professor McGonagall was talking about the history of the ministry and the wizard-kind itself. Harrys head leant on his arm, his face turned to the wall and it seemed like he was looking out of the window. He had done this several times until now after all-nighters and never had been captured yet. Hermione sighed unnerved and Ron tried to act normal. While McGonagall was talking, Harry suddenly snored quietly. McGonagall became silent and turned her gaze to the three students. Hermione and Ron nosed into their books and pretended like they didn't hear anything.

Silently, the Professor paced through the room and stopped in front of Harry. The whole class looked at the sleeping boy and the strict teacher. She swung her wand and a bucket of ice-water appeared over Harry. She winked again with her wand and water dumped on Harry. He startled awake and looked around in panic. He gazed at Draco in the front row, who was laughing like all the others. Shocked, he gaped for air. Then he looked up to McGonagall. She looked angry and kinda disappointed. 

“Are my lessons too boring for you, Mister Potter?” she asked in a snorty way.

“N-no, Professor.” he stuttered. 

“Then,” McGonagall said, “why are you sleeping?”

Inconspicuous, he looked to Draco, then to Hermione and Ron. Hermione sighed, Ron gulped and Draco smirked. He gazed back to the Professor. She was still staring him down. 

“I... I read all night.” Harry confessed guilty, “I was studying for several subjects. I'm sorry, Professor.”

McGonagall sighed and put her wand away, “All right, Mr Potter. But next time, you sleep at night and learn in the daytime.”

“Yes, Professor.” Harry said, “Can I go to my room and change my clothes?”

“For sure, Mr Potter.” She admitted, “But you will write an assay about the first wizards of mankind and how they noticed that they're different, until tomorrow.”

Harry moaned, “Yes, Professor.”

He stood up and left the classroom. In the hallway, he kicked against the wall, angry with himself. He had never been captured until today. Soaking wet as he was he walked to his dorm.

~~~oOo~~~ 

At Midnight Harry and Draco met in front of the Slytherin dorm, like the nights before. Draco smirked as the Gryffindor lifted the invisible cloak. 

“What?” Harry asked unnerved. 

“Still wet, Potter?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” Harry snarled. 

The blond boy giggled, “Wet hair suits you. Normally, you look so messy.”

Then he sneaked under the cloak. As they arrived in the library, they split up as usual. Harry climbed the ladder and Draco watched the corridor. 

After some time Harry asked, “What's your problem with my hair?”

He threw back the cloak and looked up at the black haired boy, “That's it what you're thinking about at the moment?”

“Yeah. Tell me.”

“It's messy and uncombed.” he answered, “Don't you have a comb?”

“I do!” Harry defended himself, “But I never use it.”

“Why not?”

“Then I would look like you.” he joked. 

Draco gazed angry up at him, “Not funny, Potter.”

With a grin, Harry jumped off the ladder and stepped closer to Malfoy. The blond boy didn't draw back.

“You started it.” Harry replied.

Unexpectedly, he reached out and ruffled Draco's hair with both hands. 

Draco didn't expected that and knocked Harrys hands off.

“You're such an idiot. You ruined my hair,” he complained and combed it back with the fingers. 

Harry laughed, “You're too cute, when you're surprised.” 

“I am what?” Draco asked surprised and blushed. 

“You heard me, I know it.” Harry said, “Or do you want me to say it again?”

Draco gulped. Then he put one hand on Harry's face and gently touched his scar with his thumb. 

“You aren't tough enough to say it again, are you?” he provoked 

“You think I ain't tough enough? I'll show you how tough I am.” Harry said in a low voice and without hesitation he leaned forward and kissed Malfoy.  
Their lips touched gently. The kiss was very shy and both blushed harder than they did before. For one second the world seemed perfect and quiet. Then they heard someone clearing his throat. The boys jumped apart and looked up to the tall, black shape. 

“Look at this. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,” Professor Snape said coldly, “Wait until your father hears about this.”

Roughly he grabbed their wrists and pulled them with him. 

“Professor Dumbledore will decide over your punishment,” Snape said with an evil hissing in his voice. 

With his free hand Harry grabbed the invisible cloak, which still hang around Draco's shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. For their sake, Snape hadn't noticed the cloak yet and now he wouldn't able to find it, because it was invisible.

Snape pulled them through the half school to Professor Dumbeldores office. They had to wait some minutes until the Head Master arrived. During this time the students whispered. 

“I blame you, Potter.” Draco hissed. 

“It wasn't my fault we've been captured.” Harry answered as quiet as the blond one. 

“It was your improper question.” he replied angry. 

Harry was pissed. Then he sighed; this just wasn't his day. First of all McGonagall had caught him, then Hermione had drilled him to write the damn assay, after that he'd had to do the homework for the other subjects. He'd only slept two hours before he had to go out to meet Malfoy. So this was the really crappy end of a really crappy day. 

“Yeah, yeah. It's always me, isn't it?” Harry hissed unnerved.

“Quiet!” Snape growled. 

The boys lowered their gazes and kept silent. When Dumbledore arrived, he seemed pretty tired. 

“Who sneaked into the library in the middle of the night?” he asked with a yawn. He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and sighed, “Oh no. Harry Potter and Ronald We...” he turned his head completely to the boys and fell silent, clearly confused. “Draco Malfoy?!”

Snape smirked. “I am as confused as you are, Professor. Especially because I found them kissing.”

Harry and Draco groaned in embarrassment and didn't dare to look up to their teachers.  
“Good.” said Dumbledore. Then he noticed his mistake and cleared his throat, “Beside the fact you kissed, why have you been in the library at night? In the forbidden section of all things, as Professor Snape told me.”

Draco looked up and said, “We...” 

“We did some research, for a special essay.” Harry lied quickly, “It's to collect bonus points, for our houses.”

“You're not in the same house.” Dumbeldore said concerning. 

“I know.” Harry admitted, “But we wanted to do it in teamwork. To bridge the hate between our houses.”

“Is that true, Mr Malfoy?” Snape asked conspicuously. 

Draco nodded, “Yes, it is. It's like he said. But I think this project failed, didn't it?”

“It did.” Dumbledore said strict, “It has a reason, that this part of the library is forbidden to students. Both of you become a detention and we will inform your parents.”

“No! Not my parents, please.” Draco begged. 

But Dumbledore shook his head, “I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but that's the rule. Now go back to your rooms and sleep. Good night.”

“Good night, Professor,” the boys replied dully and left together with Snape.

In front of the office Snape said, “Tomorrow at 4 pm you two will come to my classroom. My potion-shelves are pretty messy lately.”

“Yes, Professor,” they said nearly at the same time.

Hastily, they walked away. 

When Snape was out of sight, Draco started whimpering, “My father is going to kill me. And the dark Lord... oh my gosh. I am doomed. Why have you interrupted me? I wanted to tell Dumbledore, back there.”

“Calm down.” Harry said, “It wasn't the right moment. I don't trust Snape and neither should you. We can tell Dumbledore tomorrow, when we're alone with him.”

Draco sighed, “Okay. I trust you. I don't know why but I do. But my father won't be happy, when he hears about this.”

“I think so.” Harry answered and stopped. 

Confused Draco looked at him. Wordlessly, Harry stepped close and hugged the blond boy tight. 

“You're such an idiot, Potter,” Draco said with a small smile and petted his back. 

They split and went to their dorms. On his way back Harry performed a spell for his cloak.  
“Accio invisible cloak,” he murmured and the cloak appeared in his arms.

When he entered the dorm, a light in the common room went on. Hermione was sitting in a big chair and she definitely wasn't amused.

“Didn't I tell you to stay and sleep tonight?!” she scolded him, “You have had enough trouble for one day. McGonagall just didn't give you a detention, because you're one of her best students. I also do not appreciate your meetings with Malfoy. He's no good influence to you.”

“You're done?” he asked with a tired smile.

“No, I'm not,” she said, “Imagine what happens if Snape catches you in the library? And by the way, you have absolutely no idea if Malfoy is gay.” the last part, she whispered. Then she sighed,  
“Now I'm done.”

“Good.” said Harry, “Two things have happened.”

“Oh no.”

“The first thing is – that's awesome by the way – I kissed Draco Malfoy and it was gorgeous.” he said with a self-satisfied grin.

“What?!” Hermione silently screamed, “Are you crazy? Oh my gosh. Just the thought about that is gross. What's the second thing?”

His smile dimmed when he said, “Snape caught us while kissing. We got detention and he will write to our parents.”

Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead, “Ouch. You are the biggest dork I've ever met. I hope your uncles ground you until the next holidays.”

“You're so mean to me, Hermione,” Harry joked, “I mean, you know my uncles. Sirius probably will be proud of me.”

“I know. But Remus hopefully will punish you,” she punched him against the upper arm, “Go to bed. You need the sleep.”

“I will. Good night, Hermione.” 

“Good night.”

Harry went up the stairs and quietly entered his bedroom.

~~~oOo~~~

After lunch the next day, the owls brought the mail. Harry picked up his letter and noticed, that it was a howler. In the corner of his eye he saw Draco, who was leaving the dining hall very fast.

“A howler. Oh boy.” said Ron, “Your uncles seem to be veeery angry.”

“Or proud,” added Fred, “I mean, Sirius Black was one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts' history.”

“So was James Potter, and Remus Lupin they were always with them,” George said. 

“I'll open it outside,” Harry said and left the hall. 

It was 1.30 pm. Most of the students were in the dining hall or in the common rooms of their dorms. Harry walked along the hallway, looking for Malfoy. He found him outside the castle. He leaned next to the wall and a howler yelled at him. 

“...I mean Potter!” Lucius Malfoys voice boomed, “What will the dark Lord say? You're disappointing me. Remember, you're going to be a Deatheater, one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. Pull yourself together, Son. If I get another letter like this, you have real problems.” The letter went quiet, but then a soft female voice said, “We love you, honey. Keep walking. Mom.”

The howler fell to the ground. Draco looked really sad and depressed. Was he crying? Harry couldn't spot it. Draco slid down the wall and stayed on the cold ground. He grabbed the letter and read it again. After that he ripped it in pieces. 

Harry stepped slowly closer and asked, “Can I sit down?”

“Go away, Potter.” he said hoarse, “It's all your fault. Just because...”

“I really want to help you.” Harry interrupted him, “I really do,” than he smiled, “You wanna hear how my uncles scream at me?”

He opened the howler without waiting for Draco's answer. 

The letter unfolded itself and Sirius' voice sounded, “Harry, my dear boy! I'm so proud on you! Your first detention. That's exiting, isn't it? Uaw... Moony what are you doing?”

An angry growling got louder and Remus start talking, “Go away Sirius. This isn't the way you should talk to Harry. Good, listen Harry, I am very disappointed with you. I told you not to go in the forbidden section any more. And honestly, Draco Malfoy? Thinking of your first letter, Draco is or will be a Deatheater. Why are you hanging around with him? What does Hermione say about that? Whatever. Say to her, I love her idea. Call us via mirror. Bye.”

“We love you, Harry!” he heard Sirius call in the background. 

“Shut up, Sirius!” That's how the letter ended. 

It fell down to the ground. 

“Your uncles are crazy,” Draco said with a small smile, “But I feel kind of better now.”

Harry laughed and picked up the letter, “Come on, let's walk a bit and call my uncles.”

“How?” Draco asked, “And what about Professor Snape?”

“We have about two and a half hour till detention starts.”

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him along. As they reached a big tree, Harry easily climbed up. 

“Come on.” he said to Draco. 

Draco rolled his eyes and followed him. 

“And what do you wanna do now?” he asked. 

Out of his pocket he pulled a small, round mirror. With his wand he drew some symbols on the surface. Then a living-room appeared in the mirror. Draco saw a couch and behind it was a great kitchen. In the kitchen stood a man with a pink apron.

“Remus, Sirius,” Harry said to the mirror. 

The man in the kitchen turned around and his scarred face started smiling. A second head was lifted from the couch. He had a beard and wild, messy hair. 

“Harry, my boy,” said Remus and came out of the kitchen to the mirror in the living-room.  
Sirius jumped from the couch and yelled, “Harry, my dear. Is detention already over? How was it?”  
Remus boxed him into the ridge, “Shut it, Sirius. Detention is nothing Harry should be proud of.”

“But I'm so proud of him.” Sirius said. 

“I said shut it!” grumbled Remus and turned to Harry, “I am very disappointed in you, you know?”

“I know.” Harry said, trying to look chagrined.

“I told you not to sneak into the library again.”

“You did.”

“Have you told Dumbledore already?” Remus asked. 

Harry shook his head, “There hasn't been the right moment yet. Yesterday Snape was with us. I'll maybe talk to him later today, or tomorrow.”

Sirius pushed Remus a bit away and said, “Now I wanna ask you something. What the hell does it mean that you're friends with Draco Malfoy? I told you before your first school-year that all the Malfoys are bad influence.”

Draco growled, “Okay, that's it! I'm leaving.” 

“No, no, no.” Harry said and grabbed his arm, “Stay, please.”

While he reached for Draco, the mirror dangled in his hand and turned to the blond boy. 

“Oh gosh!” Harry heard his uncles say.

The boys looked into the mirror and saw the shocked faces of the two men. 

Calmly, Remus said, “Harry, how often did we tell you, not to use the mirror-phone in front of others?”

“Hell, you look like your father.” Sirius said with a gross look on his face, “Narcissa what have you done?”

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just sat back on the limb next to Harry. 

“Could we please concentrate?” Harry asked, “We need your help to save him.”

“Show him again.” Remus begged. 

Harry turned the mirror again to Draco and Remus eyeballed him, “Hermione's idea was great. I will do research about the Deatheaters and try to do a spell against the mark. But it isn't a simple tattoo, you know. It's pure, dark magic. I need a guinea pig.”

He looked at Draco, who shook his head. 

“Big no no.” he disclaimed, “I'm not going to be your guinea pig.”

“Come on, Malfoy.” Harry said, “You are afraid of being a Deatheater. We are trying to help you, so you have to work with us.”

He wrinkled his nose and snarled then, “Fine. I'll do it.”

“Hehehe, great.” Remus said with a big smile, “Then it is a big pleasure to invite you to our lovely home the next holidays.” 

“Dork,” Sirius growled, “You invite him without my agreement.”

“I am the one cooking, so I am the one inviting the guests.” Remus said. 

Sirius turned his face away, “If you say so.” He turned to Harry, “Give Snivellus greetings from us. Bye bye.”

“Sirius!” Remus shouted.

The picture in the mirror disappeared and Draco and Harry saw their own reflections. 

“Snivellus?” Draco asked confused. 

Harry sighed and put the small mirror away, “That was an old nickname for Professor Snape. My uncles Remus, Sirius, my dad and their friend Peter called him that. It wasn't nice, but I can't change it.”

The big turret clock struck two o'clock. 

“Your uncles are even crazier than I thought,” Draco said. 

Harry giggled, “Wait till you meet them.”

Draco sighed and laughed.

“I go back to the dining hall.” he said, “I should do my homework before detention. Who knows how long Professor Snape will keep us in his office.”

“You got a point there.” Harry admitted, “I follow you.”

“But keep a distance.” 

“I will.”

Harry entered the dining hall five minutes after Malfoy. He sat next to Hermione and face to face with Ron. 

“Hermione, help me,” the ginger wailed, “I don't understand this.”

“Ronald, this really isn't that complicated.” she chaffed him. Ignoring Ron's complaining, she turned to Harry, “What did they say?”

“Sirius is proud of me, Remus disappointed and he invited Draco, for the next holidays.” Harry cut the long story short. 

“He did what?! Really?” Ron squeaked silently, “Are you crazy?”

Hermione whispered, “Why did he do that? Did you tell him about last night?”

“No.” Harry said, “And they didn't mention it. They seem to have just the information from Snape's letter.”

“What happened last night?” Ron asked confused. 

“Nothing you need to know.” Hermione tried to get rid of him and turned back to Harry, “What do you wanna do now?”

“Nothing.” he answered, “I'll go to the detention and talk to Dumbledore later. That's it.”  
“Your plan is awful.” she said, “But I don't know anything better. Can I have the howler?”

Harry handed her the letter and she scanned it. Then she smiled and gave it back.

~~oOo~~~

Harry arrived Professor Snape's classroom at 4.03 pm. Draco was already there and Snape stared disapprovingly at Harry.

“You are late, Mr Potter,” he snarled. 

“I know, I'm sorry,” he answered and sat on a chair next to Draco. 

Snape pointed with his finger to a smaller room next to the classroom. 

“You are going to collate the potion-shelves,” he commanded, “Potions that are out of date come in the box over there. Empty or nearly empty bottles are to be brought to the tables in the first row. All other potions will be sorted after type, date and charge.”

The students nodded and went into the room and groaned. Three of the four walls were covered with high shelves. These shelves were cram-full with bigger and smaller glass-bottles filled with green, blue, yellow, red and pink potions. 

“This will take us all day,” Malfoy said overwhelmed. 

“Then you better start now,” Snape said with a evil grin. 

Harry turned around to the teacher, “Are we allowed to use magic?”

Snape looked at the boys, than he lifted the gaze to the shelves and answered, “No. There is a ladder. Magic and potions out of date are a bad combination. Almost as bad as you two, I dare to say.”

He left the smaller room and sat at his desk where he worked on his paperwork. Harry and Draco started working. Draco picked up nearly empty bottles and carried them outside to the first row. Harry was looking for old potions which had expired.

“I still blame you, Potter.” Malfoy said angry. 

“You said the first compliment.” Harry countered. 

Draco growled and turned around to bring four empty bottles away. Harry took the chance and pinched his butt. Draco whirled around and starred angry to him. The black haired boys smirked and stick the tongue out at him. Malfoy blushed and left the room quickly. Harry grabbed two bottles with a pink liquid. The bottles were both half empty. He took a look at the expiry date. Both were long expired. He turned around to walk over to the box, in which they should put the old potions when in the same moment Draco walked back in. Harry crashed into him and the bottles fell to the ground. The second the bottles burst, the liquids mixed and exploded in a fluffy, pink cloud coating the boys. 

Snape startled and ran to the potion-room. He saw Draco and Harry covered in pink dust. It wasn't easy for Snape to refrain the laughing. Than he noticed the broken glass beneath their feet. He picked up a sharp and looked at the note he wrote on it. When he realized which potions had been mixed he sighed. 

“Go to the bathroom and clean you and your clothes.” he ordered. 

Draco rubbed his eyes and opened them for the first time after the explosion. Harry took off his glasses and blinked. His glasses were obscured and covered with pink dust. Draco gulped as he saw his pink face, without the glasses. Harry though didn't really see a thing, everything was blurred. 

“What was that, Professor?” Harry asked. 

“Two old love-potions mixed and exploded.” Snape explained, “Now hurry up and clean yourself.”

Draco left the room and looked for Harry. He moved very slow and disoriented. 

“You're coming?” he asked.

“Could you guide me?” Harry begged, “Everything is blurry.”

Draco gently grabbed his arm and guided him to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. At that time of the day no other students were on this floor of the castle. Harry walked straight to the sink and first of all cleaned his face and his glasses. When Draco saw his clean face and the wet, messy hair, his heart pounded faster and he felt himself blushing. Harry put on his glasses and took off his black coat and the grey sweater. The front sides of his clothes were covered in pink dust as well as the black trousers, the striped tie and the collar of the white shirt. 

Slowly Draco began to clean himself, always watching Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry waved with his wand, and coat and sweater started to clean themselves. 

“Accio trousers,” Harry said and a new pair of trousers appeared. 

He took off the tie and the shirt and conjured them as well as the other clothes. Then Draco saw his naked torso, and his head went hot and red. To cover it up, he turned back to the sink and threw another hand of cold water in his face. He started to change his clothes too. He used the same spells as Potter and when he was finished he looked into the mirror to check his hair. It still was slightly pink. He put his head back under the faucet and washed his hair again. He even used some soap.

“Let me help you.” Harry offered and stepped behind him. 

“N-no, it's okay.” Draco stuttered. 

But Harry ignored him and ran gentle fingers through his hair. Draco blushed harder and bit his tongue. 

“You're pretty hot.” Harry said. 

“What!?” Draco asked nervously. 

“Your forehead. It's burning.” he made himself clear. 

“Oh.” Draco said, “That's from the cold water.”

Harry was confused. Where did his feelings go? About an hour ago he had had a thousand butterflies in his stomach. But now they were totally gone. He turned away from Draco, and looked in a mirror. He looked like always. 

Draco was finally done washing his hair and patted them dry with a towel. When he looked up, his heart started to pound faster again. He turned his gaze away from Potter. What's going on with me?, he thought. There were strange feelings inside him. It was way stronger than the normal crush he had on Potter since the first year. It was like he couldn't control himself. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked. 

“As always.” Draco lied quickly. 

His feelings embarrassed him. He didn't wand Potter to know about them. What was he supposed to say?

Harry took the second pair of trousers and said, “Let's get back to Snape.”

Draco nodded as they left the bathroom. 

Back in the classroom, the Professor had already cleaned the potion-chamber. On a desk in the back of the room he did an experimental setup. Clear liquids were boiling in two glass plungers. As he saw the students, he stood up and walked towards them. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, “Is something strange?”

“It's alright,” Harry said, then he disappeared into the chamber and went back to work. 

Snape gazed at Draco. “Mr Malfoy? Don't lie to me. This is important.”

Draco looked uncertainly to the door through which Harry had just gone. He'd told him that he shouldn't trust Snape. But the Professor had connections to the dark Lord as well, his father told him that. 

“Follow me,” the teacher said when Draco didn't answer, and went back to the setup. “I have the feeling, that the both of you are influenced by the old love-potions. This” he pointed on the setup in front of him, “is an experiment to check the effects.”

He reached for Draco and plucked a hair out. 

“Ouch,” he moaned and run with the fingers through his hair. 

Snape let the hair go and it fell into one of the glass plungers. At first the liquid turned pink, than it changed to a bright red. 

“Hm...interesting,” the Professor mumbled. 

“What?” Draco asked, “What does that mean?”  
“The mixture of the potions boosts your feelings you have for...” he wrinkled his nose and spit the word out, “Potter. Observing the bright red colour, it must be a very strong and positive feeling, like love.”

Draco gulped and blushed slightly again. 

“And what about Harry?” he asked. 

Snape lifted interested an eyebrow and said, “I don't know. I need a hair from him.”

“I'll get one.” Draco said and rushed to Harry.

Harry stood on the ladder and picked up empty or nearly empty potion-bottles. 

“Finally you come back to work,” he said without a laugh in his voice.

He climbed down the ladder and carried the bottles into the classroom. Malfoy trailed behind him, trying to get hold of a hair. Finally, he got one and pulled on it. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Harry asked angrily. 

“Nothing.” Draco said fast and hid the hair behind his back. 

Harry squinted his eyes and went back into the little chamber. Draco sighed and ran back to Snape. 

“Very discrete, Mr Malfoy,” he said taking the hair. 

He put it into the second glass plunger and they waited. The liquid slowly turned dark blue. 

“This isn't good.” Snape mumbled. 

“Why is it turning dark?” Draco asked, “Shouldn't it be turning pink or red?”

“I told you the potions were old. Expired.” he explained again, “It reacts different to everyone effected.” he saw the confused look of the student and sighed, “Long story short, your feelings got boosted, Potters feelings got deleted.”

“Deleted?! Forever?” Draco asked in shock.

Snape shook his head, “I can do an antidote. But it will take some time.”

“How long, do you think?” the blond boy asked. 

“About 24 hours.” he explained. 

Draco nodded and said, “Thank you, Professor. I'm looking forward to it.”

~~~oOo~~~

The detention continued until dinner. Afterwards Draco took a walk outside the castle. He wanted to be alone. Also, he was afraid of his feelings and that his friends would notice something. 

Suddenly he heard fast footsteps behind him and someone grabbed his collar. He was pressed against a big stone and a wand was pointed on his throat. 

“Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me.” he whimpered. 

“Spoiled wimp.” he heard the unnerved voice of Ron Weasley.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione who was pointing her wand on him. 

“What have you done to Harry?” she asked pissed, “He is cold and repellent. What have you done to him during detention?”

“I didn't do anything.” Draco asserted, “But he dropped two expired love-potions. They mixed up and exploded. Professor Snape said, his feelings got deleted.”

“Deleted?” Ron shouted, “Even the feelings about us and his family?”

“What about you?” Hermione asked without putting her wand away. 

“Nothing.” Draco lied about his feelings, “I am not affected by the potion. Just Harry.”

Ron kicked the grass, “Damn it. Harry's such a dork.”

“You're lying!” Hermione hissed and increased the pressure slightly. 

“No, I'm not.” he gasped. 

“You do.” she said pissed, “You've never called him Harry before. Not once in five years. Tell me the truth.”

Draco sighed angrily and turned his head away from Hermione, “My feelings got boosted. I wanted him as a friend since we first met,” he confessed.

“And now you love him?” Hermione asked surprised, loosening her grip.

He wasn't brave enough to answer, so he just nodded. 

Ron closed his eyes and said, “By Merlins beard, that's gross.”

“Shut it, Ron. It's as normal as the love between your parents.” Hermione said, “Look at Sirius and Remus.”

“Yes, but they are old.” Ron said. 

“Are you nuts, Weasley?” Malfoy asked, “You are so silly.”

“Shut it, Malfoy.” Hermione initiated, “I don't judge you because of that disaster at detention. Is Professor Snape already working on an antidote?” 

“Yes, he is.” Draco said.

Hermione put her wand away and let Malfoy go.

“When is the antidote finished?” she asked.

“He said it would take about 24 hours.” he answered, “So I think it should be ready tomorrow afternoon.”

Hermione nodded, thought about some things and commanded, “Ron, you take care of Ginny. She mustn't meet Harry. A numb Harry would break her little heart. Malfoy and I are going to look for him.”

“Okay, but take care.” Ron said, patted her shoulder and ran away.

“Do you have any idea where we should look for him?” Draco asked in his normal attitude. 

“Shut up.” she hissed, “I am thinking.”

She walked in circles and rubbed her temples. 

She had an idea. 

“I think I got it.” she shouted while running away, “When he has problems he always talks to his uncles. Especially to Sirius.”

“How?” Draco asked, “With the mirror? Or with his owl.”

“How do you know about the mirror-calls?” she stopped and asked in shock, “How many of our secrets has he told you? The mirror, the cloak. Did he also tell you about the map or that I know that he's gay and he always telling me everything about the two of you?”

“Map? He told you everything?!” he checked a little insecure.  
“Everything,” she repeated, “I'm his best friend. I know things not even Remus or Sirius know. But we have to go. He probably is in the owlery.”

Together they ran to the owlery. On the last steps they slowed down and gazed around the corner. Harry sat on a stool and petted Hedwig. She sat on his arm and cuddling with her wizard.

“What's wrong with me, Hedwig?” he asked her, “I don't dare to read Remus' answer.”

Hedwig hooted softly and flapped her wings. Harry laughed quietly and run with the fingers over her back. 

Hermione stepped around the corner and said, “Harry? Can we talk?”

He turned his head around and saw his friend and the blond boy behind the corner. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked coldly. 

“We know what's wrong with you.” she explained, “And it's not just you. It's Malfoy as well.”

He stood up and Hedwig flew to her perch. “So you lost your feelings too?”

Draco stepped around the corner and said, “No. My feelings even got stronger. And I don't want to talk about it.”

Harry scrunched the letter in his hand. Hermione noticed it. 

“What about your letter?” she asked and tried carefully to take it.

But he moved his hand away, “It's from Remus. Before dinner I wrote him. I felt strange and didn't know who to contact.”

“Professor Snape is already working on an antidote.” Hermione said. She put a hand on his shoulder, “You alright?”

“No, I'm not.” he said in a whiny way and flung his arms around her neck, “I feel so empty.”

He looked to Draco and felt nothing. The emptiness inside him hurt him even more because he now knew that Draco's feelings had gotten even more intense. Harry let his friend go and opened the letter. He scanned the lines and petted Hedwig again then he said, “I've got to go to Snape. Remus sent me the recipe for the antidote.”

Hastily, he left the owlery and ran down the stairs. Hermione sighed. A big eagle owl hooted and landed on Draco's shoulder. He petted its chest and followed Harry with his eyes.

“Is that your owl?” Hermione asked. 

“His name is Lear.” Draco answered and shooed the owl away. 

It landed on the perch next to Hedwig. 

“We should follow H... Potter.” he said and went down the stairs.  
Hermione watched him thoughtfully. She didn't like Draco but she felt sorry for him. Although Harrys situation was much more difficult than Dracos. 

“Around me you can call him Harry.” she said with a small smile, “But if you offend me and call me mudblood, I'll break your nose.”

“Okay.” he replied and thought, As long as I am with her, I should do what she says. 

Together, they walked down the stairs and ran to Snape's classroom. Harry was way ahead of them. When they arrived at the classroom Harry stood angrily in front of the Professor, who was reading the letter. 

“I want this potion!” Harry demanded. 

Snape gazed at him and answered quietly, “Interesting. Professor Lupin sent you the same potion I was preparing. Except one ingredient. Werewolf-hair.”

“What does it change?” Harry asked. 

“It shortens the time down from 24 to 12 hours.” Snape answered. 

Out of his pocket he pulled a small tube with hairs in it, “Here.”

Snape eyed up the tube and the hairs in it, “Where did you get them?”

“One of my uncles is a werewolf and the other is a registered Animagus.” he replied, “Do you really think there is anything, they can't get?”

“Don't be so saucy, Mr Potter.” he said. 

“Sorry,” the student answered and lowered his gaze.

Snape nodded, “Tomorrow morning after breakfast you can come here. Then the potion will be finished. You hear me, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco winced at his call. He and Hermione still stood in front of the door. They didn't know that Snape noticed them. Harry turned around and saw his friends.

“Y-yes. Professor.” Draco answered. 

“Now go.” Snape commanded. 

The three students left the classroom. Harry walked in front of his friends. He didn't want to talk. 

“I'll stay in the dorm tonight.” he said and went around the corner. 

Draco stopped walking. Hermione turned around and looked at him. 

“What's the matter?” she asked. 

His hands were cramped before his chest. He lifted his gaze. 

“It's nothing.” he said and walked away in another direction.

She looked after him and sighed. Lover's grief was terrible.

~~~oOo~~~

Remus walked in circles in his living-room. He was worried about Harry. 

“Stop walking.” Sirius barked, “You're making me nervous.”

“Don't you get it yet? Harry is the victim of expired love-potions.” Remus said, “I hope Severus is clever enough to mix the right antidote.” 

“You gave Hedwig your hair, didn't you?” Sirius asked. 

“Yes,of course.”

“Then everything is okay and our Evidence-that-James-banged-Lily will be normal again tomorrow morning.” Sirius finished his speech.

Remus stopped and knit his brows together, “I thought you said you wouldn't call him that again.”

“I said I wouldn't call him that in front of his friends again. I never said I won't do it when he isn't around.” Sirius said with a smirk. 

The werewolf sighed and went to the front door, “Come on, Pad. We go out for a walk.”

He took a leash and a collar. 

“Yes. A walk.” Sirius said exited, “I love you, Moony.”

He jumped of the couch and transformed into a big, black dog. Remus put the red collar around his neck and opened the door. Sirius ran to the pavement and barked at a boy and his friends. 

“Get lost, dumb creature,” the boy said. 

Sirius ran around the small group and barked loud.

Smiling, Remus shut the door, turned around and shouted, “Padfoot. Leave Dudley and his friends alone!”

The dog peeked up his ears and hurried back to the wizard. 

“Take a better look on your damn dog, Mr Lupin.” Dudley yelled. 

Remus laughed and walked closer to the boys, “Don't worry. Padfoot is well trained and hears good. He just wanted to greet you. He's missing Harry, I guess.”

Padfoot woofed quietly and sat down next to Remus. 

“How is the wimp doing in the boarding school?” Dudley sneered and his friends giggled. 

The dog barked again and growled. Remus grabbed his collar and pulled him back a bit. 

“You better leave now.” Remus said, “Pad and I are going on a walk.”

Moaning Dudley and his friends walked away. Sirius barked after them. Remus put the leash on the collar and strolled in a the different direction then Dudley.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco sat at the breakfast table in the dining hall. He looked to Harry who sat with his back to him. 

Hermione lifted her gaze, met Draco's and looked down again. 

Pansy boxed Draco in the side, “Hey, why are you looking at the Mudblood like that?”

“I don't,” he replied, “I'm just staring and she just randomly looked up.”

He looked at his plate and ate his bread. 

“Why are you staring at the Gryffindors anyway?” she asked, “Our table has pretty girls, too.”

“Pretty girls?!” Draco repeated, “I said it was an accident I looked at Granger. And for your information, she's not my type.” 

“Good to know.” Pansy said and smirked, “I guess you prefer black hair.”

She ran her fingers through her own black hair.

“Yes, I do,” he admitted and blushed slightly when he looked unobtrusive to Harry. 

Pansy giggled, “I knew it.”

She leaned over to him. In that moment Draco jumped up. 

“I gotta go,” he said quickly and left the table and the hall. 

“Wow, he rejected you like a pro.” Blaise laughed over the table. 

“He didn't reject me.” Pansy denied, “He obviously had to go somewhere.” 

The boy with the dark skin grinned, “That's why he left exactly after Potter. Because he has to go somewhere.”

“Shut up!” she hissed and continued eating.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco looked around. Where was Potter? Why was he going without him? The blond boy ran down the hallway, around the corner and promptly bumped into Harry. The Gryffindor tumbled forward and against the headmaster Dumbledore. 

“Watch where you're going!” Harry barked angrily. 

“S-sorry.” Draco replied fast and took a step back.

The old wizard put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said in his gentle voice, “Calm down, Harry. You wanted to talk about him anyway. So he can be with us, can't he?”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah okay. But first we have to go to Professor Snape. Can we visit you after that in your office?”

“Yes, sure, Harry.” he replied, “Just go to Professor Snape.”

With a knowing smile, Dumbledore walked away. 

When he was gone, Draco asked, “What have you told him?”

“Nothing you should care about.” the black haired boy snapped. Then he covered his eyes with his hands and groaned, “Sorry. I didn't want to be that rough. But I can't control what I'm saying.” He leaned against the wall and slid down on it, “I know I like you. I mean, really, really like you. But I don't feel a damn thing. There is just... hate. I don't know how to deal with it.”

Draco felt sorry him. 

That's why he reached the hand toward him, “Come, let's go to the Professor.”

With a relieved smile Harry grabbed his hand. Draco pulled him up and let the hand go. In silence they walked to Snape's classroom where he knocked on the door and waited for the Professor to ask them in. 

“God morning, Professor. Is the potion ready?” Draco asked cheery. 

“No.” Snape replied cold. 

“What do you mean, no?” Harry asked angrily, “You said it would be finished after breakfast!”

Snape lifted an eyebrow, “Watch your mouth, Mr Potter. The potion needs a few more minutes. You are too early. Also, the phrase after breakfast is an elastic concept.” Snape turned around and walked to a small pot in which a purple liquid boiled. “Take a seat.” 

The boys sat on a bank and waited. Harry looked to the clock at the wall. It said 8.45 am. In half an hour there first lesson would start. 

Draco lifted his hand and asked, “Uhm Professor. You said yesterday that the werewolf-hair shortens the time to 12 hours.”

“Yes, I did.”  
“Yes, but the accident happened between quarter past four and half past four.” Draco explained, “So the 12 hours would have be over between four and five o'clock this morning, wouldn't it?”

Professor Snape turned around and smiled at the Slytherin, “Good, Mr Malfoy. You've paid attention in Math.” The sarcasm in his voice was easy to catch and Harry giggled. Snape got serious again, “Every potion is different. 12 hours were a guess. But the antidote will be ready within the next twenty minutes. I turned the fire down in the night, so it cooked slower.”

Harry sighed and moaned, “This feels like forever.”

Draco whispered to him, “The meeting with Dumbledore will be very tight. Maybe we should go after the lessons.”

“No!” Harry disclaimed in a sharp, but low voice, “He said he will wait for us after this. He's the headmaster and will excuse us from the first lesson.” Clueless, he looked at Draco, “What is our first lesson?”

“Herbology with Professor Sprout.” the blond boy answered, “We have the OWL exam this year.”

“It's just one hour.” Harry whispered, “And it's just May.”

The boys were quiet. Snape stirred the potion with a wooden spoon. He looked at the colour and lifted the spoon. The colour was light purple now. 

“It's ready.” he said and turned off the fire under the pot. 

He winked with his wand and two cups flew towards him. With a scoop he filled the cups and handed them to the students. Sceptical Harry sniffed the cut. 

“That smells like...” he said, “I don't know... wet dog?” 

“That is a smell you should know very well.” Snape said viciously, “It's the werewolf-hair, that is causing the smell. Now drink up and meet me again before lunch.”

“Cheers, Harry,” Draco said and lifted the cup. 

“Don't call me Harry, Malfoy,” he said and clinked the cups together.

They drank it and looked at each other.

“Gross.” Draco hissed. 

“It will take some time until you feel the effect.” Snape explained, “And now go to your lessons.”

The students nodded and left the classroom. 

“So...” the Slytherin said, “Now we go to Dumbledore, I think.”

“Exactly.” Harry said with a grin. 

They ran through the school to the Headmasters office. They stepped to the big Griffin that marked the door and entered the office. The fire-phoenix greeted them with a high scream. The Professor sat behind his big desk and smiled at the boys. 

“Please take a seat,” he said, “What is it you want to talk about?”

“In the next summer holidays,” Harry started.

But Draco interrupted him, “My father and the dark Lord want me to become a Deatheater.”

“I know.” Dumbledore said.

“You know?!” the boys asked in unison. 

“I know everything.” the Headmaster joked, “And what can I do for you?”

Draco muttered, “D-do you know any protection against the dark mark?”

“Why do you want a protection?” the old wizard asked. 

Draco was more confused than before, “I- I am afraid.” he said. 

Dumbledore smiled wisely, “So you will help me and the Order, if I protect you against the dark mark?”

“How did you...?” Draco began to ask and remembered his former explanation. 

“He knows everything.” repeated Harry. 

“I got it.” Draco said unnerved, “Why won't you protect me? Potter said you would.”

“I didn't exactly say that.” Harry admitted, “I said, I help you find a spell. But I don't know where to look in the library.”

Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk, “I can't protect you from the mark. But I can assist Mr Lupin in his study of Deatheaters and help you get rid of it. And for that you will spy for me, won't you?”

Draco touched his left wrist, “But it will hurt, won't it?”

With his wand the headmaster touched his neck, and a little electrical spark jumped over to him.  
“Ouch.” he said holding his neck. 

“At some point in your life, anything hurts.” Dumbledore giggled, “But you will forget it and most of the time it heals without a scar.”

Searching for help, he looked to Harry. The black haired boy smiled and blinked. 

“Okay. I'll spy for you.” Draco said, “But I am still afraid.”

Dumbledore giggled, “It's will be alright. And this is our little secret, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter.”

Harry and Draco left the office. The Professor gave each one of them an excuse for the missed lesson. They had Herbology in the first lesson so they had to go to the gardening houses behind the castle.  
While the boys where walking, Harry smiled the whole time. 

“I think I return to normal.” he said and pinched Draco's butt. 

“I think so, too,” Draco said with a smile, grabbed his hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed it. 

Holding hands, they walked to the greenhouses. 

“I think I might love you.” Harry said, “But I'm not sure yet.”

Draco laughed, “You're crazy. But I may love you, too.”

end (?)


End file.
